


Just What I Needed/火中送炭

by yanxiaoyanyan



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Both Kinds, Choking, Coming In Pants, M/M, Marijuana, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shotgunning, Smoking, i think that’s it just know this is pretty kinky, like the kinky kind, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanxiaoyanyan/pseuds/yanxiaoyanyan
Summary: “闹他妈啥啊克里！”克里又撤出来平复呼吸时，强尼叫出了声。可他抓住强尼放在自己发间的手，把它搁在了自己的脖子上，发出了无声的邀请。金属造的手指在他喉咙上轻轻握了握，他感觉到轻微的压力。“你确定——”强尼问，但克里叫他闭了嘴：他又把强尼含进嘴里，安静地放松了喉咙。
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Johnny Silverhand
Kudos: 5





	Just What I Needed/火中送炭

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just What I Needed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285983) by [BraveAchilles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveAchilles/pseuds/BraveAchilles). 



> 非常火辣!!!译文不辣我的锅,总之克里老婆酱真是太好了

克里展着身子躺在床上，一只脚悬在床外面，已经捞着吉他瞎摸好一会儿了。他手指头上长着茧子，把弦摁下去，弹出几个和弦，再扯出一串儿音阶，根本不成个曲调。车在荒芜的沙漠里开了好些个英里，他骨头里都泡进了无聊的味儿，他也不知道他们这是往哪儿去、也不知道刚从哪儿走，巡演就是这么回事，几场演出之后，一切就都模糊了。

卧室门开了，滑去一边轻轻巧巧，可紧接着扑进房间的声浪就厉害多了。是丹妮和亨利在外头吵架，卧室门又轻巧地合上了，把他俩的声音关在外头。克里扬起头来，正望见强尼进了房间，嘴里叼着根大麻卷儿，两手在皮裤上乱拍，好像在找什么东西。

“他俩还吵呢？”克里问道。肌肉记忆带着他的手指敲出一段儿旋律，他一时想不起是哪一首。

“你觉着呢？”强尼嗤了一声，走到克里边上，在他脚上粗暴地搡了一把，克里收回脚，从善如流地往里挪了挪。强尼爬上床，在他旁边伸直了腿，靠在固定床的那面墙上。“你身上有火机没有？”

“看你表现。给我来一口？”克里把吉他递给强尼，强尼接过来，把它靠在一边。克里摸了一通身上的兜。他肯定把火机揣在哪儿了。

“行行。差不多得了，克儿。”强尼满口答应，不耐烦了，克里咧嘴一笑。他在裤兜里摸着一个细长的东西，是他的火机，他把它掏出来，拇指在滚轮上擦了两回，一星火苗就从上头窜起了身。他冲强尼伏过身去，把那束舞动的火苗靠向烟卷，强尼也向他靠过来，火苗把他的烟头裹住了。克里屏住了呼吸，火机稳稳地把在手里，强尼唇间的烟卷渐渐着起来，烟头上冒出了烟。

强尼长长地吸了一口，将烟气在肺里屏了一阵，才把它们从嘴角缓缓吐出来。克里伸长了手去够他嘴里的烟卷，可强尼快他一步，先把烟卷从口中取下，伸去他够不着的地方了。

“强尼。”克里瞪他一眼，又伸手去捉他的手，可强尼还是把它放得远远的。

“急什么啊，公主。你要的我肯定会给你。”强尼向下挪挪，躺平了，侧过脸和克里面对面，“就再等一会儿。”强尼的右手捧住了克里光滑的下颌，拇指搭在他的下巴上，在他丰润的下嘴唇上拍了两下。

那只抓着大麻卷的银手又回到了克里的视线里，将它放进了强尼自己的嘴唇之间，强尼又深深地吸了一口。但这回他没再把那口气吞下去，而是靠得更近了些，他的拇指向下压下去，推着克里的下唇，克里感觉到自己的嘴唇分开了。克里眨巴了下眼，棕色的眼珠和强尼的黑眼睛对上了，然后他闪烁的目光瞄向了强尼张开的双唇，烟气从里头小心翼翼地、慢慢地溢了出来。克里倾过身去，他的呼吸捉住了那双嘴唇倾倒的烟雾，它们漫卷入他的口鼻，温暖渗透进他的肺叶里。

烟雾随着他呼气，又从他的肺里头流了出去，克里一面舔着嘴，一面瞧见强尼又含着烟卷抽了一口。克里望着强尼的嘴吹出烟雾，烟很快在空气中散没了，他又伸出手去抓，可强尼依旧先一步把烟卷伸远，冲他咧嘴一笑。

“你个傻逼。”克里骂道。他早该学学了，对强尼银手还能有什么指望？强尼舒舒服服地把右手垫在脑袋下面，又长长地抽了一口，表情很是满足。他一拿开烟卷，克里就倾身而上，用自己的嘴将他嘴堵住，伸出舌头去撬开他的牙。烟从强尼的肺里出来，尽数流进克里口中，他的舌头、他的嘴，都能尝到，能感觉到。

克里从这个吻中抽身而退，把他嘴里剩余的烟气吐出来，全喷在强尼的脸上。然后他又俯下身去，轻柔地吻着强尼的下巴，然后一路向下，一个吻落在强尼胡须下头，喉咙的凹陷处。

“你今天心情不好。”强尼在他脑袋顶上说。克里能感觉到他喉咙的震动，他又在强尼锁骨中间吻了一下。

“就是无聊。”克里贴着强尼的脖子呢喃。都好几个小时了，大巴的窗户外头一直就是一片寸草不生的无边荒漠，画面半点都没有变过，后面的几个小时想来也不会有什么变化。“你有意见？”克里坐直了身子。

“那没有。”强尼抬头看他，眯着眼睛最后吸了一口，把烟屁股丢进了垃圾箱。他把腿分得更开了些，床动了动，强尼冲着自己胯下摆了下手，比了个模糊的手势。个浑蛋。非得比谁都快一步。“我以为一会儿没人看你，你就一个人在里头撅嘴呢。”

强尼又点了根烟，用的还是克里的火机。克里吞下一句脏话，转而在他两腿之间安顿下来，手指按上了强尼的皮裤。他先解开了手底下的纽扣儿，接着把他裤子的拉链也拉开了。这拉链卡得要命，哪怕是在个好日子里，也难拉得跟什么似的。强尼依旧仰面躺着，依旧抽着烟卷，没有半点要帮忙的意思。

把强尼的裤子扒下来很是费了克里一些事，不过最终他还是成功掏出了强尼的鸡巴。他那话儿还是软的，不过显然也并非毫无兴趣。克里找了个舒服的姿势在强尼两腿之间躺下，用手指圈住眼前的那根鸡巴，上下撸动了两回，就感觉到它在自己手心里硬了起来。

看着强尼的鸡巴逐渐饱胀，克里自己那玩意在裤子里也不安生了。他伸出舌头，贴住强尼那话儿的根部，慢慢慢慢地往上舔，半厘米都不放过，直到鼓胀的冠头贴到了他的下嘴唇上。克里向上瞟了强尼一眼，现在这家伙的眼睛终于只望着他了。烟气从他嘴唇中间冒出来，烟卷儿安身在他手指间，克里棕色的眼睛睁圆了。

“你是打算光玩儿呢，还是要继续？”强尼嗓子有点哑，他伸出那只银手来，插进了克里的头发里，把他的发带推掉了下去。他摁着克里的脑袋往自己裆下凑，金属硬梆梆地贴着克里的头皮，感觉很凉。

“你想我口你还是不想？”克里嘴贴着他的鸡巴，眼睛向上瞪了一眼。他一手仍旧抓在强尼阴茎底部，一面一下下在他鸡巴上亲着。时间有的是，克里打算再玩儿一会，虽然强尼是个傻逼王八蛋，但他和克里都清楚这种事总归会怎么收场。克里又伸出舌头来，顺着他的鸡巴舔，这回他在回到顶部时，终于张嘴把强尼含了进去。他的嘴满了。

克里抽了口气，慢吞吞地，一下下吸他嘴里的玩意。强尼轻声呻吟一声，克里发间的手指收紧了，把他往下摁，企图叫他吞得深一点儿。克里支起身子松开他，舔了舔自己被他滑润的前液沾满的双唇，叫那粘液从他嘴里滴去强尼勃起的鸡巴上，又俯下身，用平平的舌面从他粉色的龟头上碾过。

玩儿得差不多了，克里张嘴，用双唇绕住他的鸡巴，自己向前推，第一次把他那话儿的前面几公分推进喉咙里，又向后撤，嘴唇又吻着他的龟头。他没叫强尼滑去别处，很快又张开双唇做了一次，然后是下一次，直到他把强尼整根地含下去，他的鼻尖几乎触在强尼的腹股沟上。他把整根都吞进去了，强尼的东西撑开了他的喉咙。

“就是这样克儿。”强尼在上方喃喃着说，指头还插在克里头发里，但不再使力，叫克里自己去了。克里撤出来，稳稳地喘了几口气，强尼的腰在床上扭起来，鸡巴在克里腮肉上滑动，在他的催促下克里又俯下脖子，回到那种轻易的节奏里去。

强尼的腰又动了起来，这回叫他的鸡巴顺着克里的喉咙滑进了克里没想到的深度去，克里咳嗽起来，抬起身子，回到了只含着他龟头的状态。强尼给他时间缓了一会儿，但很快就又摆起腰，重新把鸡巴推回了克里的嘴里。

强尼的鸡巴冲进他喉咙，克里克制不住地呻吟出声。他完全不知道这都是怎么回事，但这好像真的很解压：鸡巴沉沉地压在他舌头上，强尼每一回挺腰，他都只能张着嘴，接受推进来的每一寸，强尼着操他的喉咙，又粗暴又肮脏。

“闹他妈啥啊克里！”克里又撤出来平复呼吸时，强尼叫出了声。可他抓住强尼放在自己发间的手，把它搁在了自己的脖子上，发出了无声的邀请。金属造的手指在他喉咙上轻轻握了握，他感觉到轻微的压力。“你确定——”强尼问，但克里叫他闭了嘴：他又把强尼含进嘴里，安静地放松了喉咙。

强尼深深地插了进去，有多深插多深，他感觉到克里喉咙里的肌肉伸展扭动着对抗他的进犯，他那只空着的手摸进了克里发间，迫使克里稳稳地含着他。克里感觉到强尼的手指在他喉咙上犹豫地紧了紧，是他在确认自己该握在哪、该使多少劲儿，然后他几乎完全撤出克里的嘴，紧接着整根操了回去。

随着操他的每一下，强尼的动作都在变得更稳定更有信心，他喉间的指头渐渐攥紧，几乎要在他脖子上捏出淤青。呼吸变得越来越困难，他眼前的景象逐渐模糊起来，他只知道强尼在操他的嘴，强尼的手掐着他的脖子。他想要挣脱，可同时他又渴望就这么慢慢地滑进那片黑暗中去。

强尼鸡巴的每一下动作他都能清晰地感觉到。强尼呼吸粗重、动作也愈发不稳，他知道强尼就快要到了。直到强尼的冲刺停滞，深深地埋在克里喉咙深处，强尼发出一声沉沉的呻吟，在房间里头回响。强尼的精液填满了他的嘴，他一面在他嘴里浅浅地抽插，一面握紧了克里的喉咙，紧到让克里头脑飘飘，摇摆着晃过了失去知觉的边缘，眼前一片漆黑。克里射在了裤子里面。他在床上扭动着，他胯下寻求一丝摩擦的快感，他的肺则恳求着一丝用于呼吸的空气。他就这么用自己的精液把裤子里弄得黏黏糊糊乱七八糟。

直到射满克里的嘴、精液从他唇边溢出滑下，强尼才放开克里的脖子。他绕在克里喉间的指头一根根慢慢松开，软下来的阴茎也滑出了克里的嘴。克里颤抖着吸了口气，空气重新在他肺里充盈，他的肺叶疼得像是着了火。他眨着眼睛，眼泪涌进眼眶里，画面慢慢在眼前有了颜色，他舔着嘴，上头全是强尼的精液。

“没事的，克儿。”强尼轻柔地说，右手向下探去，轻轻抚摸着克里的脸颊，他的拇指轻软地摩擦着克里泛红的脸蛋儿上密布的一颗颗小雀斑。克里的呼吸依旧磕磕绊绊，可他还是渐渐恢复过来，强尼的拇指拂过他的嘴唇，把他下巴上淌着的精液擦去，抹在他肿胀的双唇之间，叫他全吞了下去。

克里缓慢地撑着自己又躺回他一直待着的地方，在强尼边上放松下来。他裤子里黏糊糊的，他皱了皱脸。过会儿再说吧。先等从高潮和醉氧的余韵里他漂浮着落地。强尼把裤子套回去，抓起了克里刚刚在弹的吉他。窗外，荒漠的景象打他们身侧掠过，远处看得见逐渐显现的城市天际线。

强尼慢吞吞地拨着弦，渐渐可以听出那是他的一首歌，克里伸出手去，摸出了他先前藏起的一包烟。他点燃一根，长长地吸了一口，直到烟雾充满他的两片肺叶。吉他声停了，两根金属做的指头拈走了他嘴里的烟，强尼含住它猛吸一口，又把它塞回克里嘴里。吉他声重新响了起来，克里叼着烟，上头强尼嘴里的味道和尼古丁一起沾在了他的舌头上。他听着强尼弹琴，心满意足地叹了口气。

The End.


End file.
